fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasai Bakufuu
Kasai Bakufuu is an adept mage. He his highly skilled in Light Magic and Fire Magic and the combination of the two, Nova Magic. He is also vary capable in hand to hand combat. His magic style has earned him the name The Sun Warrior (たいよう Taiyou Senshi). Appearance Kasai has spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes he has brown painted X's on his chest and shoulders. His clothing insists of white pants with various ribbons with flames on the end of each ribbon and pants leg. He also wears black gauntlets with gold on them and tied rope at the end. These gloves and his gold necklace have a red spiked symbol with 2 lines intersecting at the center of the circle. He also wears a black belt with another golden belf hanging off the other belt. Personality Kasai has a very calm and relaxed personality. He does not over react and takes time when making decisions and doing things. Kasai also has a great sense of justice and will protect his friends and others and fight off evil. He considers death as a last resort measure but will kill an enemy if they are considered to be a truely evil and dangerous person. History Kasai was born from a dark power hungry family, but was born with a sense of good. When he figured out his parents evil he ran away. After wandering, he trained with a group of powerful mages in a temple on top a large mountain, far away from civilization. While his magic strengths increased, his physical strength increased each day with intense training. After his master died after an attack on the temple from his family and their other minions he decided to set out on an adventure to protect those who neeeded it most to avenge his masters death. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities: *'Enhanced Strength': Years of physical training has made Kasai extremely strong and powerful. *'Cold Resistance': Living on a mountain has given Kasai a cold endurance. *'Hand to Hand Combat Master': Despite being a mage, Kasai's martial arts is some of the best in the reigon. This can help him when his magic energy runs out or whenever he needs it. Magical Abilities: Light Magic *'Shild of Light': Kasai creates a wall or shield of pure light to protect against attacks. *'Light Lancer': Pointed beams of light are shot out of Kasai's palms. *'Radiance Punch': Kasai's fists become cloaked in bright light and then fires a powerful punch. Fire Magic *'Blazing Spinning Axe Kick': Kasai's feed become engulfed in flames as the opponent is hit with a spinning axe kick. *'Blue Flame': A powerful blue flame is launched from Kasai's hands. *'Incendium Blast': Kasai is surrounded in a swirling ball of fire, which then contracts twords him as it builds up power, Kasai directs the blast to attack enemies so allies and the environment are unharmed and then explodes outwards at its full power. Destroying the enemies. Nova Magic *'Solar Skin': Kasai's skin is covered in solar energy which can be used to protect himself or to burn opponents. *'Nova Cannon': A large and powerful energy beam is launched from Kasai's chest or hands. *'Sun Warrior Barrage': Kasai's arms and legs become infused with solar energy, radiating flames and light. Kasai then charges the enemy hitting them with a flurry of punches and kicks filled with powerfull energy. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Light Magic User